


Picking A Colour

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Regulus is determined to do his one job for the upcoming baby perfectly.





	

Regulus held a colour swatch in front of Remus’s face for approval, but the tawny haired man looked at it skeptically, trying to think of the kindest way to tell him it was a terrible choice. 

“Um, Reg, while I--” 

“You don’t like it,” he stated, dropping his arm. He looked at the colour, not understanding. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“It’s black.” Remus received a blank look at that. “It’s a baby’s room, love. I want something more… cheerful. Besides, their last name will be Black, isn’t that enough of the colour?” 

Regulus gave him a flat look that conveyed, ‘No, it is definitely not enough,’ but he didn’t say anything aloud. He put the strip back and surveyed his options for a minute. Remus desperately wanted to tell him they could just come back later, but Regulus had already insisted that he could complete his one job for baby-prep today. “What sort of ‘cheer’ did you want for them?” 

He sighed. “I dunno. Something bright enough so I don’t feel like I’m shutting them in a dark room, but deep enough that it doesn’t feel hyperactive.” 

Regulus hummed and tilted his head thoughtfully, looking on for another minute before choosing a forest green and presenting it to Remus. 

He smiled softly, easily able to imagine it in their child’s room. “It’s perfect,” he said, giving his husband a quick kiss which made him brighten despite his aversion to public affection. “Once they’re grown, I’ll make sure to give them the option of repainting their room black, though, just to be safe.” 

Regulus shook his head in slight exasperation, but smiled all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
